Surviving the Elements
by JaySlasher9
Summary: Dragons in the Dragon realms, you are invited to this tag tournament. the rules are simple... survive. The survivors will be granted !0,000 Gems. So with that our very own dragon temple puts forward our own pair of dragons; Kiara and Jay.


**Hello everyone I kind of stopped writing for awhile but I have a new story idea. I am going to need your Ocs, about 8. because I am making a tournament centered in the TLoS world of Spyro. More at the end.**

**Surviving the Elements**

**C1**

-5 Days till the start-

A white dragoness woke up in a room on a blue pillow, and stretched. "Oh, Cynder why do you have to do this to me?" The dragoness said getting off her pillow walking over to a mirror.

The dragoness looked at her reflection. Her natural color was white, while her chest and wing membranes were a sky blue. Her eyes were a beautiful lavender. Her two horns were curved backward and also were sky blue. She then looked at her tail blade which was star shaped.

She jumped when she heard a knock on her door. "Kiara you ready?" a male voice that Kiara pinpointed as Spyro's. "Yeah Spyro. What are we doing today?" She asked opening the door. "Getting you ready for the tournament that will start in five days." Kiara smiled at the purple dragon, who smiled back. "I still can't believe my sister is a light and ice dragoness" this made Kiara roll her eyes. "Lets not keep Cynder waiting again." with this Spyro lead the way to the training dojo, stopping at another door.

"Hey Jay! Wake your tail up for training!" Kiara yelled causing the door to open showing a dark blue dragon with a black chest and wing membranes. His eyes were dark blue along with the horn on his nose. His tail had a katana shaped blade that was black. Jay was not an ice dragon, but a shadow and wind dragon. "Really, I was just about to open the door." he said as he closed the door.

"Sorry Jay, couldn't resist." Kiara said hiding her face under her wing which made Jay smile. "Come on, lets go before Cynder forces us to go one on one with her" Jay said to Spyro and the white dragoness. "Yeah." Kiara giggled as she followed Spyro.

When they all walked into the dojo both Kiara and Jay were ambushed by shadow flames. Jay dodged by turning into a shadow himself while Kiara let loose her ice breath. Kiara then saw Cynder clearly.

"Took you all long enough. I am sick of t-" the black dragoness couldn't finish because Jay burst out of the ground, launching Cynder spinning into the air. The black dragoness then gained control of her spinning. "Wow, like I didn't see that coming." she said as Spyro rammed Jay into a wall.

"Light Crystal Shot!" Kiara yelled as her body shot at Cynder at super sonic speeds, ice forming around her whole body. Cynder had no time to react as Kiara slammed into her side, causing Cynder to rocket into the ceiling.

"Shadow Wind!" Jay yelled as he then inhaled and exhaled wind and shadow fire at Spyro causing damage and pushed Spyro away. Only then Spyro fired several ice shards filled with electric charges. It took only one to bring the less experienced down. Jay could not get up because he was just twiching rapidly. "Ahhh Spyro you could have given him a chance" Sparx said appearing at random. "Well he had it coming not looking for that attack." Spyro countered.

Kiara was having a very hard time staying one step ahead of Cynder, but she ended up getting hit by a fear scream causing Kiara's whole body to tense up and her falling to the ground. "Ow"

"These two wont stand a chance if they don't work together" Cynder said landing. "We are trying to keep you two alive, this tournament is to the death. One or both of you must make it out alive from that forest if you want to win. The eight others won't back off ether." Spyro said angrily. Then an older voice spoke. "Well those two are against four other teams of two, those dragons are not all powerful like you, Spyro."

"Terrador? Why are you here?" Spyro asked the earth guardian. "Because the other competitors have arrived"

-End-

**Okay all of you I will only accept 8 other dragons... this is also to the death. So don't expect your character to live.**

Name:

Dragon Element(s) [max is two]:

Element powers[1]:

Element powers[2]:

Dual powers:

Age [16-20]:

Personality[be descriptive please]:

Bio:

Description:

Home:

Skills (1-5) [max is at least 20]:

Speed:

Strength:

Power:

Intelligence:

Teamwork:

Survival instinct:

Experience:


End file.
